Bye Bye Hillridge Junior High
Bye Bye Hillridge Junior High is the twenty third episode of the second season of the TV series Lizzie McGuire. Plot Summary Lizzie is excited by the prospect of graduation from junior high and moving on to high school. But when she gets to school she finds a flyer distributed by the high-schoolers warning the junior high kids about what's in store for them when they get on "their" territory. Yearbooks are being distributed also, and along with an insult from Kate, all this makes for a change in Lizzie's attitude. She starts thinking that she's been a failure in junior high and will be a nobody in high school. Her reliable friend Gordo tries to assure her that neither is true. Lizzie jokes about preparing to write, "You rock, don't ever change" a hundred times in yearbooks. While looking through the book, Lizzie and Gordo share tons of memories, illustrated throughout the show by film clips and still photos from many of the previous episodes. Larry Tudgeman asks Lizzie to sign his book and Lizzie writes a very sweet message referring to the times they had together. She tells Gordo that Larry was the only boy in junior high that truly liked her. Gordo remains silent. Lizzie mentions how important it is to write something meaningful in the yearbook to people who you care about. So when Gordo gets Lizzie's yearbook to sign, he takes a great deal of time, so long in fact that Lizzie has to get hers back from Gordo so Ethan can sign it. While she signs Ethan's book, it's apparent that Lizzie still has traces of the crush on him that she's had for so long. Gordo gets Lizzie's yearbook back again and hangs onto it for a long time. When Lizzie asks if he's finally finished signing, he says he's still working on it. Gordo goes off to sign someone else's yearbook, telling Lizzie to please not look at what he wrote yet. But the temptation is too much for her and she takes a peek. Gordo has written: "Dear Lizzie, You rock. Don't ever change. And only I really mean it." It's a simple message, but one that greatly affects Lizzie, and when the students gather for a group photo, Lizzie plants a big kiss on Gordo's cheek just as the camera snaps. Meanwhile, Matt and Melina look for some ways to keep cool, while Mr. and Mrs. McGuire struggle to repair the broken air-conditioning. Trivia *Lizzie confirms that she's an eighth-grader when she talks about her future in high school. *Though this is the actual end of the series, there were eleven more episodes aired after this episode. *Miranda is absent in the episode itself, That's what Lizzie mentioned in The Lizzie McGuire Movie. however, she's mentioned by Kate, and she's seen in pictures and flashbacks from previous episodes, as well as her absence mentioned that she's on vacation in Mexico. Quotes Sam McGuire: (to Lizzie) You really grew up in middle school. Look at all the things you tried. Running for Class President. Rhythmic gymnastics. You helped save the environment, and you got your first job. Lizzie: Yeah. And Dad, I failed at all of that stuff. I mean, I got fired, I hated rhythmic gymnastics, I didn’t win the election and I didn’t save the world. Sam McGuire: Yeah, but you tried. And the only time you really fail, honey, is when you don’t try. I think you’re going to do just fine in high school — really. ---- Lizzie: (writing to Larry) Dear Larry, You ate worms and beat me as class president. You surprised me by being a great date. You are so Tudgeman, and I am so glad. ---- Kate: These rules only apply to people like (ugh) Gor-dork and Lose-ie. ---- Lizzie: Great. So, Ethan’s gonna be a jock in high school, and Kate’s gonna be a cheerleader. And I’m gonna spend four lousy years stuffed in a locker and still trying to read my map. Toon Lizzie: Note to self: bring a flashlight. ---- Larry: Uh, hey, you wrote, “Harry, change your shirt and get a clue.” Kate: So? Larry: So my name is Larry, not Harry. Kate: Close enough. Larry: But, that’s mean. Kate: I said, next! (Larry hisses at her in a catlike way) Category:Season 2